


Mi Amor, Always

by InvaderHog



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian and Jyn are in love, F/M, No seriously these fuckers are in love, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderHog/pseuds/InvaderHog
Summary: The Tumblr RebelCaptain Appreciation Week 2017 prompts. I decided that I would put them on Tumblr and here.





	1. Family

Day One: Family

 

Taara stood out on the hill and looked out into the distance. Fest had been her home for so long and from where her house was she could look out at the vast space around her family’s farm and see for miles. She always came here early in the morning, looking at the suns rising over the horizon. The lush forests in the distance were a reminder of a world beyond this one. A system. Other worlds. The New Republic.

She pushed her hair out of her face and turned to see a red light beckoning her home. Her parents would be waking up and getting ready for their day now. She moved and started back down the hill where her speeder was waiting for her.

The suns continued their ascent as she made it back to the farmhouse buried into the side of a hill and several droids were already starting their work for the morning. Taara hurried to put her speeder away before she heard her name.

“Mi hija!”

“Si, Papa,” she called back, hurrying into the front door, finding her father looking for her.

“Where have you been?” he demanded, and her mother came from the kitchen.

“Just at the hill,” she said, hurrying to sit down at the table and ignore her parents’ silent looks at each other. She was almost nineteen, she was curious about the world. Luke Skywalker was nineteen when he became a Jedi! She’d heard the stories. Well, she may not be a Jedi but she still had potential.

“Taara, how many times have I told you not to go up there?” her father demanded, looking worn.

“Papa, please, I promise, nothing happened. I just like going out on my speeder!”

“Cassian,” his wife said in a low voice, reaching out and taking his hand. He instantly calmed down and looked at her.

“Mi amor,” he whispered back and she looked at Taara.

“We’re just worried about you. You have been talking a lot about the New Republic and wanting to go there.”

Taara looked between them and knew that they were just being parents. They had never hid the fact that they used to be soldiers or had been a part of the Rebellion. She was old enough when she was four and found her dad shouting and crying in his sleep and her mother had to explain why she wasn’t allowed to go into their bedroom when they were   
sleeping anymore.

The things they had seen must have been worse than any one person should bear so Taara never pushed or asked anything about their time in the Rebellion. But she was always up front. She wanted to go to the New Republic, she wanted to travel amongst the stars and see the galaxy.

“I just… Fest will always be home and you guys are always going to be my parents, but I want to see what’s out there.”

Jyn looked at Cassian and they had another one of their silent arguments before Cassian relented and looked at Taara.

“I think that there might be a ship heading out tomorrow- heading to the New Republic, if you want to go.”

Taara stared. Her father? Letting her leave? Really? She beamed.

“But you are going to take K-2 with you,” he said, more of a demand than an actual request and she sighed. That droid hated her. He often referred to her as Cassian #2.

“What?” she groaned and Jyn smiled.

“It’s the only way your father will ever let you out of his sight,” she said and Taara nodded.

She didn’t know about the world beyond Fest, or the future that awaited her, but at least she knew she could always come home if she needed to. Her parents would always be there, waiting for her.


	2. Trust the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final moments on Scarif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put in the notes- in the last chapter Kaara is the Hindi word for "Star."

Day Two: Comfort

“You gave me peace, in a lifetime of war.” –Achilles, Troy (2004)

 

The sand of the beach was coarse and rough and Jyn didn’t mind. There were worse ways to die, she thought, worse places. Facing your death next to the only person in the galaxy who mattered? She couldn’t have even begun to dream of a better way to die. She looked at Cassian and he sighed.

Their hands were still together and she didn’t want to let go. She did, though and moved into Cassian, wrapping her arms around him. Cassian was surprised at first but he didn’t let her go.

It was strange, to start thinking about a future you knew that you couldn’t have the moment you’d already lost it, but Jyn couldn’t help it. She spoke into Cassian’s shoulder.

“The Force will protect us,” she said.

She had never really been religious like her mother, and sure she trusted herself and her instincts more than the Force, but meeting Churrit and remembering the old prayers that had brought her comfort as a child were enough to remind her that the Force was out there. The Force had helped them get here.

“I am wondering if the Force has different priorities,” he muttered, but held her close, nonetheless.

“Cassian,” she said, not letting him go and speaking into his ear, “Trust the Force… this isn’t it,” she said, and closed her eyes. She kissed his neck lightly, one little tiny kiss. That was all they had time for. He closed his eyes and held onto her like he had nothing else in the galaxy.

“I don’t know about the Force,” he said, sighing, “But I trust you.”

She nodded and held onto him. She could take comfort in his words. When they joined the Force together moments later, she knew that she would never have to worry about him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this, that's why it is so short. The only comfort I ever got about the ending was the fact that the Force exists and I know that they are going to totally be together in the next life.


	3. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking that its time I watch episode 7 again because all these stormtroopers make me think of Finn.

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?”

“Aren’t you a little loud for a useless droid?”

“Enough,” Cassian said with a sigh. This was the third time on this mission he had to put K-2 and Jyn in opposite corners like children. Cassian was wearing an officer uniform and looking at the structural plans of the Destroyer they were stationed on.

The Rebels had relocated to Hoth for now but it was only a matter of time before the Empire found them. Cassian, Jyn, K-2 and Bodhi (currently down in the hangar with the ship) were sent to gather information on a system where the Rebels could move their base without the Empire’s knowledge. Or that was the plan but K-2 and Jyn wouldn’t stop fighting every ten seconds and it was giving Cassian a headache.

“Can you get into the computer?” Cassian asked, looking at K-2. The droid made a noise that sounded like a sigh and walked over to the panel while Cassian and Jyn kept watch.

“Bodhi?” Cassian said into the comm.

“Here,” the little pilot squeaked. 

“How’s it looking out there?”

“So far so good,” he said, looking out through the windows. The troopers hadn’t really paid him much attention when they arrived or since. He liked the fact that he was practically invisible to these people. He looked at the computer.

“But we are running down the clock. The general said that we needed to be out of here in at least another hour.”

“Understood, sit tight.”

Cassian looked over to see Jyn taking off her helmet, sighing and moving her hair from her face. He stared for a second too long and she looked at him just as he was trying to quickly look away.

“Something wrong?” she asked, touching her uniform, in case something was off.

“Nope,” he said a little too quickly and looked around the corner.

“If you two are done flirting I have found the main computer,” K-2 said, and Jyn glared at him.

The three of them moved out of the hall, Jyn replacing her helmet as quickly as possible and followed close behind Cassian. They walked in general silence until they found the   
main computer and K-2 went to work on it.

Jyn pulled off her helmet again, unable to really see or breathe, and Cassian was staring again.

“What?” she demanded, getting annoyed. He looked away quickly.

“Nothing.”

“You keep staring.”

He looked at the entrance.

“I am not.”

Jyn moved and stood in front of him.

“What?” she demanded and he looked above her head. Before she could demand he tell her what was going on, Cassian reached out a gloved hand and started to push down her   
hair. Well, more like stroking her hair as he fixed it, tucking a piece behind her ear and fixing her bangs. Jyn just stared, a deer caught in headlights. Cassian finished fixing her hair and his hand lingered a little too long against her head. Jyn stared at him.

“Found the information,” Kay announced and Cassian quickly pulled his hand away and turned to him.

“Good, let’s get going,” he said, not looking back at Jyn.

She quickly replaced her helmet and they made their way back down to the ship, finding their way back easily. Kay did not say anything about the little display he clearly saw, and Jyn was grateful. They returned to the ship and headed out without notice and were on their way back to Hoth in no time.

“Well that was a good mission I think, good thing no one noticed that Jyn was way too short,” Bodhi said after letting the Alliance know they were coming back from their successful mission.

Jyn looked up, pulling off her storm trooper uniform and then at Cassian, taking off his gloves and hat. He didn’t return the look and Jyn looked at Kay.

“Yeah well, I guess we got lucky that time,” she said, moving her hair from her face. She looked back at Cassian and finished getting back in her uniform.

“Need any help?” she asked, and he turned and looked at her, pulling off his jacket.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, clearly embarrassed about what had happened in the Destroyer. She moved up and he straightened, unsure if she was going to hit him or knock him over. 

She instead reached out and touched his hair. She smoothed it out a little and he watched her.

“Something wrong?” he asked, as she fixed his hair and she shook her head.

“Nope.”

Cassian waited for her to finish before turning away and taking off the rest of the uniform. She waited until he was finished and turned back before she stared right up at him.

“You have nice hair for a rebel,” she said and Cassian was pretty sure that his heart used to be in his chest but it was currently missing. She walked away and he didn’t realize that   
he hadn’t stopped smiling to himself the entire trip back to Hoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since someone pointed out that Cassian does a little hair flip after taking off his hat- I can't unsee it and I feel like I just want to fix his hair for him. Or you know- let Jyn do it.


	4. Nerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared, this is another hmmm one.

Nerve (v)  
Braces oneself mentally to face a demanding situation  
\----

Jyn was nine the first time she had to shoot someone. It was like her initiation. Saw had already beaten her feelings out of her. It didn’t take long, putting a gun in her hand and forcing her into now four major battles where she had to rely on herself and her wits to live? She had quickly lost whatever little innocence she had. Now she was nine and it was time that she did what was necessary.

This was her true initiation. This would prove to the other rebels that she was one of them. She stood in front of Saw, eyeing the blaster on the table. There was a man sitting in a chair. He had a bag over his head, begging for his life.

But he was an officer for the Empire and he had been a lovely wealth of useless information and not worth the torture by Saw and his crew. So he was going to have Jyn take care of him. She had been with the crew for six months. It was time she proved her worth.

“Take it, Jyn,” Saw said, looking at the blaster. She nodded, taking the gun in her hands.

She didn’t realize she was shaking until it was heavy in her hand and the metal clinked. She was watched by everyone. There was no weakness among Saw’s men. Anyone who showed weakness or doubt were not tolerated and would “disappear” one day. Or die in battle. There was no leaving Saw’s rebels.

The group watched as she moved in front of the man tied to the chair.

“Take it off.”

Saw looked at one of his men standing near the prisoner. He ripped the hood off and the man looked around, eyes wild. He looked down and saw Jyn standing a few feet away, blaster in hand. She watched him with large eyes, thinking of everything she had been taught up until this point. She had to prove that she was worth the risk that Saw had taken when he took her in.

She stepped in front of him, and lifted the blaster in both hands.

“Please I-” the prisoner begged and a piece of clothe went over his mouth to shut him up. Saw looked at Jyn.

“You can do this,” he said. She nodded and steadied herself.

This was the moment she would prove she was worth something to Saw. To the group. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and pointed the gun to his chest. It was easier to hit such a big target. She counted the seconds in her head and without another moment to second-guess, she pulled the trigger.  
\---  
Cassian looked at the large tank in front of him. This was his chance to show the others that the Seperatists weren’t going to be running around his hometown without a little trouble. The good thing about being so small was it was hard for the soldiers to catch them.

The little group of boys had already had six successful raids, knocking out tanks with rocks and other such things they found lying around. The group was becoming much more organized and their guerilla tactics were getting more complex and efficient. He was six, his first baby tooth popping out of his mouth in the last round of attacks. The little 

Festian moved along with the other boys around the tank.

The Seperatists were doing a demonstration in town and the tank was there to show how incredibly powerful they were. The six boys moved like a little unit now, and Cassian, being the smallest, was sent underneath the tank. The small hand-held ion blasting caps that his family was developing for small charges was in hand and he stuck it to the surface easily. The tank rolled on and he was back in the streets in seconds.

He and the other boys hurried to their positions as suddenly the blast sent the entire thing to a halt. The oldest boy, Yoomah, screamed for the boys to go into battle and they attacked with the rocks they had grabbed on their way to their raid. Cassian hurried to climb to the top where the latch opened and a solider appeared. He took his rock and smashed the man across the face, falling back inside of the tank on the driver. Cassian reached into his jacket and pulled out what he had come to deliver.  
The bomb was a test. It was to see how much damage could be done inside of a tanker that size. His father’s idea. He had wanted Cassian to test it and see if they effects wouldn’t hurt the people surrounding the tank- for the purposes of more dead soldiers, less dead civilians.

Cassian was drop this bomb inside and run like hell. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he dropped it inside, slamming the lid shut, screaming for his friends to get out of the way and hurried down the side of the tank.

The explosion that followed was too big- so his father was going to have to go back to the drawing board, but seven dead soldiers and only one civilian bleeding in the street? A successful day for the Festian boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought oh ha ha this prompt is going to be funny because "he gets on her nerves" but then when I looked up the definition, turns out there are many different ones and this one just jumped at me because yay for child soldiers having their innocence beaten out of them. :/


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy one since I keep making everyone sad with my random one-shots.

Day Five: Home

“Taara!”

The little girl stopped, her father grabbing her before she could get into the street.

“Please, mihija, don’t do that,” Cassian said, grabbing her and turning her around. She only paused a moment before she was off and running again, heading back into the house. 

Of course it was exciting to be in a new place and she was not going to calm down.

The little four-year-old explored the vast new house, taking in all of the empty rooms while her mother shouted directions at the others unloading the moving truck.

“Jyn,” Cassian said, heading to the truck, “Taara almost ran into the street, again.”

“She’s just exploring,” Jyn insisted, watching the little girl run into the kitchen and open every empty drawer.

Bodhi came out of the truck.

“Looks like you’ve got a lot of stuff here,” he said, smiling and Jyn made a face.

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.”

He apologized and hurried back inside, producing a lamp as a peace offering.

“A lot of crap,” Kay said, coming out of the truck with a large painting of the Milky Way.

“No one asked your opinion Kay. If we were moving your house you’d have a hundred computers and a box of ramen noodles,” Jyn said flatly.

Baze came out with a chair as the three men started unloading the truck. Jyn shouted orders while Chirrut chased Taara through the house, the little girl’s brilliant laughter filling up the empty walls. The afternoon had been hot already, and now it was getting worse with the labor but no one dared start slacking off with Jyn keeping a close eye. 

“Oh, you’re tired?” she asked, sarcastically, “I bet you had such a hard time standing around while I packed everything!”

“We’re not tired, mi amor,” Cassian would say, kissing her tenderly, “Just a little winded.”

“I’ll show you winded,” she muttered.

“I’m tired,” Kay called from inside of the truck.

“Not now, Kay,” Cassian snapped.

Taara came out to watch the men finish the first truck, most of the downstairs put into the house.

“Sweetie, stay back,” Jyn said, taking her hand and moving her back. She found a box of her toys on the lawn and proceeded to empty the contents on the ground.

The afternoon turned into early evening and everything was loaded into the house. The entire family went inside, gathering around the coffee table and pizza was distributed for   
their efforts. Taara showed everyone the amazing cabinet she discovered under the stairs and Kay complimented the lighting fixtures- only slightly appalled at Jyn’s taste in furniture.

“Congratulations on your first house,” Churrit said, taking Taara into his lap.

“Congrats,” everyone said, and toasted to the couple.

“Thanks, guys,” Cassian said, smiling at Jyn. The guys started heading out, getting handshakes and hugs and Taara hugged their legs. Even Kay managed to remain civil to give the little one a kiss on the cheek and only a half-glare to Jyn.

Cassian and Jyn put Taara to bed early, the girl tired out from running around all day.

They settled on their couch in the living room, tomorrow the start of getting everything unpacked.

Cassian took Jyn’s hand into his own and leaned his head against hers.

“This place is a mess.”

“Just the way I like it,” she said, and he smiled.

It was moments like this that he hoped he’d remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am weird- but I love moving. Like I love packing my house, moving to a new place- I know that a lot of people find it stressful- I actually enjoy it. Taara makes an apperance again because I just imagine her being a little cutie that causes Cassian a lot of stress.


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short one- didn't really know where to go with this prompt.

Day Six: Hope

Hope is dangerous. 

It is by far the most dangerous thing in the entire galaxy. Hope can sustain a starving population. Hope can bring people together. Hope can build friendships, alliances, rebellions.

Hope was something Jyn had given up a long time ago.

It was useless to her. What was the point of hoping for anything? What? It would bring back her mother? Let her father find her? Make her family whole again? No, she wasn’t naïve, not anymore.

Hope meant nothing to her.

Survival was all she knew. It was all she could understand. No matter what she did- Jyn was always left behind. Lost. Alone.

But for the first time in her entire life, she had felt hope.

And it came from the strangest of places.

Cassian had hope.

It surprised her. She had lost hope so long ago, and he had been through just as much as she had- and yet he still held onto that hope. Hope that one day everything he had ever done would have been for something. For the Rebellion, or at least some purpose that was worth everything.

She knew what it was like to lose it all. She lost her home, her life, her childhood, her innocence. She had stood there and looked at the ground while the Empire reigned over her. 

But Cassian had hope and he looked up and towards the stars.

For the first time in a long time- Jyn prayed.

Her mother had taught her when she was young.

“Trust the Force,” she would say. Her mother had been a true believer, she had understood the Force and saw it everywhere. Jyn had a harder time ever understanding why there was such a thing if it didn’t care that she was taken from her family and a gun was put in her hand at such a young age.

But as they approached Scariff, she thought of her mother again.

She hoped and she prayed to the Force.

She closed her eyes and thought of every way this could go wrong. But she had to have hope that this would work. The clearance codes needed to work.  
So she prays. And it works. And for the first time- relief, and that strange distant warmth of hope.

She looks at Cassian and sees his relief and she smiles at him because this is going to work. They are going to find the plans. She finally has the hope that she has been missing for so long. They are going to get to the surface, they are going to find it and they are going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I had a very heated discussion about the Force and it spilled a little into my writing, lol


	7. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about doing a Star Wars marathon, watching all of the movies in order. I did it once right before The Force Awakens came out and i think it's time to watch them all again. And suffer forever when Rogue One is mentioned in Episode IV.

Day Seven: Future

 

“General! General Andor!”

He turned and saw a private running up to him just as alarms were starting to ring around the base. He looked around and then back at the private.

“What is it?” he demanded, standing up straight.

“General Leia is requesting you sir.”

“What is going on?”

“The First Order has fired on the New Republic sir,” he said, looking devastated.

Cassian didn’t wait and he led the way back into the building.

“What happened?” he demanded, going into the room where General Leia was facing away from everyone. He was usually patient but this was not the moment.

“General!”

His firm voice seemed to pull her from her temporary moment and she turned and faced him. Her eyes were lost for a moment but he straightened and demanded a general, not a grieving princess. 

“General Organa,” he said, firm and strong. She nodded and straightened.

“The New Republic has been destroyed,” she said, looking around the room. Cassian looked at the people gathered.

“Do we know how?”

He was never one for letting grass grow under his feet. He was in charge of intelligence. This was his moment. He started demanding answers to questions and issuing orders.

“The priority is to destroy their new weapon,” he said, and General Organa nodded, looking at the screen in front of them.

“May the Force be with us,” she muttered and he looked away.

“Jyn…” he muttered and turned away, heading another direction.  
\----  
“General!”

Jyn looked up from table she had been perched over. The young soldier stopped and saluted and she nodded.

“General Andor for you, ma’am,” he said and she looked at the holodeck behind her.

“Jyn,” he said, and she smiled, “You’ve heard.”

She nodded.

“I am preparing to leave now,” she said, looking over and nodding at the soldier who was running off. “Bodhi and the other forces here are scrambling now. We will be with the rest of the Resistance fighters soon,” she said.

Currently stationed at Fest, General Erso had been put in charge of gathering as many fighters as she could for the Resistance. Fest never really had much of a fleet to begin with, but had steadily growing it. Now they were ready to join the Resistance and she knew that the people would rally even louder and stronger now that the First Order has destroyed so many people.

“And Taara?”

She looked away.

“I don’t…” she shook her head and he wished he could be there.

“I am sure she’s fine,” he said, and she nodded. Their daughter was strong. Stronger than they could ever hope to be.

“We will be together again soon, mi amor,” he said and she nodded, closing her eyes.

“We need to take advantage of this moment, General,” she said, regaining her composure. This was a good time to start getting everyone on board with joining the Resistance. The First Order had built a weapon worse than the Death Star and had destroyed so many planets with it. They were a danger far greater than imaginable. They would do well to take advantage of the planets now ready to give the Resistance their fighters.

“General,” the soldier said, returning, “We must go. Captain Rook is calling for all soldiers to evacuate now.”

She looked back at Cassian.

“I will see you soon,” she said, and left.  
\----  
“K-2!” Taara Andor yelled from the top of her ship, looking down the hill of grass at the droid. He had been standing and looking at the sky like herself when the massive red light appeared. “We need to go! Now!”

“Sgt. Andor,” he said, with a sigh, coming up the hill, “The General would not approve of you shouting like that.”

“We need to leave,” she insisted, getting into the ship and turning it on. The droid made its way up the hill and joined her in the cockpit.

“Returning to the base?” he asked and she nodded.

“Didn’t you see that light? That wasn’t natural.”

“Excellent intelligence gathering, like your mother,” the droid said flatly and she sighed.

“Shut up,” she said and then an alarm rang on her console. She touched a button and an alert went out.

“First Order. New Republic. Destroyed. Return to Base. All Fighters Return To Base.”

“Oh no,” she whispered and thought of her father and mother. “K-2 we need to go now!”

They were airborne moments later and returning to the Resistance base, landing and finding chaos in their wake.

“Taara!” she turned and saw Captain Bodhi Rook hurrying towards her. “Thank the Force you’re okay!”

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“My mother?” she asked, knowing that they were together.

“The generals are gathering. They think they know how to destroy the weapon,” he said, and she helped him back into the base, his legs weak from age. She didn’t get the chance to see her parents by herself before they were all assembled together, talking about the weapon. She saw them standing together, neither speaking.

That was not surprising. She looked at the others gathered. General Leia was the source of the information being spoken about. Taara moved, just enough so she got her mother’s attention. She looked relieved to see her for a brief moment and then returned her gaze to the console in front of them. Her father looked over and saw her as well, a little more relief on his features before he was called upon for information.

The briefing was short for the lower ranked staff and Taara was called upon to join the other pilots and her superiors. She turned and saw her parents looking her direction and she gave a short nod. Just enough. This had been their lives. This had been their world. They knew this life better than any other. Their place was here. And so was hers. She turned and joined the other pilots, only minimal sighing and backhanded compliments from K-2 followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of see Cassian and Jyn never being able to give up on their lives as soldiers. They would always answer the call even if they didn't want to. And Taara makes one final appearance- totally saw their kids following in their footsteps.


End file.
